Pronunciando tu nombre
by Shiorita
Summary: Quiero decir que él probablemente sabía que yo os abandonaría. -No, más bien debía de saber que querrías volver- lo corrigió Harry Respuesta al reto de Sofis en potterforos. RW/HG


Fic en respuesta al reto de Sofis en Potterforos

Fic en respuesta al reto de Sofis en Potterforos. Como no sé si se debe poner todavía o no, yo lo hago. Es fiel a las Reliquias de la Muerte. Y como tengo un montón de sueño, y mañana es mi cumple, y pasado empiezo a leer las respuestas para el reto de Parejas extrañas pues… me piro a descansar 

No me quedó exactamente como quería, pero si quiero cambiarlo ya lo haré. 

Besos. 

En cuanto al título, recordad que a Ron se le encendió el iluminador cuando Hermione pronunció su nombre, aunque fuera sin querer. Ya sabéis un pequeño gesto para uno, puede ser algo muy grande para otro. :P 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Pronunciando tu nombre **

_Quiero decir que él probablemente sabía que yo os abandonaría._

_-No, más bien debía de saber que querrías volver- lo corrigió Harry_

Una noche, dos noches… Habían pasado sin más. Ronald Weasley mirando al cielo y Hermione cerrando los ojos de angustia. Las sábanas húmedas por lágrimas, los platos rotos en el suelo del apartamento de Bill. Las miradas de consuelo y apoyo de Harry, las palmadas de Bill en sus hombros. 

Una semana, dos semanas. Hermione se obligó a mirar hacia delante, seguir avanzando en la lucha. Continuar buscando Horrocruxes, apoyando a Harry, descifrando el libro que le había dejado Dumbledore. Y mientras tenía la cabeza ocupada no pensaba en él. 

Ronald, en cambio, había dejado de pensar. Ya no se formaban palabras en su mente, ni imágenes, ni ideas. Tan sólo aparecía su rostro. Opaco y bello, como siempre había sido. Deseando poder acariciarla una vez más.

La impotencia recorría sus rostros y su angustia les carcomía. Afuera llovía. Una larga hilera de gotas de agua se posaba en el cristal de su habitación. Y mirándola se preguntaba qué sería de ella, cómo estaría. ¿Le echaría tanto en falta como él a ella? Se obligó a apartar la mirada de la calle y a intentar dormir. 

Pero como tantas otras veces no lo logró. Sus ojos, fijos en el techo recorrieron cada tramo de la habitación. Ya se la sabía de memoria. El cuadro de la familia Weasley, un póster de los Chudley Canoons… Bill sabía lo que le gustaba, pero no había querido meter baza en el asunto por lo que la foto de sus amigos estaba fuera. 

Se giró hacia la pared y la pegó un puñetazo. El primero de la noche, al que seguirían muchos más. Y a la mañana siguiente se levantaría con los nudillos ensangrentados, como los días anteriores. 

Bill no preguntaba nada, solo le miraba a la cara aunque Ron siempre le rehuía. Fleur le vendaba la mano sin hacer un solo gesto. Le untaba la herida con pomada y después esperaba a que él se marchase a trabajar con Bill. Habían aprendido que lo mejor era no dejarle solo, que debía estar con alguien. Ninguno tenía todas consigo sobre qué podría hacer Ron si le dejaban. 

El primer día no había comido, el segundo tampoco, y el tercero ni Bill ni Fleur se apartaron de su lado hasta que probó un par de bocados. Tenían la certeza de que dormía poco y mal. Pero por lo menos dormía algo y lo que les seguía preocupando era el no saber cómo ayudar. 

A muchos kilómetros de allí dos muchachos descansaban en una tienda de campaña a la intemperie. Bebían una sopa insípida, con un sabor fuerte a sal y a cebolla. Inundados en silencio evitaban mirarse a los ojos pero cuando lo hacían uno de ellos apartaba la vista. A veces era el chico; otras, la chica. 

Harry no podía olvidar el hecho de que Ron se hubiera ido. Para él, era como si su hermano lo hubiera dejado solo. Intentaba no pensar en los momentos que había compartido con él, sobretodo intentaba no recordar el episodio del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Cuando Ron le dejó solo, cuando sólo Hermione estuvo con él. Era igual que aquella vez, pero esa vez Ron había regresado. Ahora tenía miedo de que no fuera así, de que Ron nunca volviera, de que se apartara para siempre. 

Hermione también sufría, pero de otra forma diferente. No se acordaba de cuarto, ni de los partidos de Quidditch, ni de las guerra de nievo contra los gemelos. Se acordaba de las peleas con Ron por cada cosa, cada tontería, cada estupidez. Se acordaba de las conversaciones que había mantenido, y, sin poderlo evitar, lloraba. Porque nada le hacía más daño que pensar que nunca más volvería a hablar con él. 

Y la noche siguiente, cuando Ron pensó en Harry, cuando Harry recordó a Ron, cuando Hermione mencionó a Ron por primera vez en mucho tiempo algo brilló en la habitación de Ron. Una pequeña luz brillante y azul salió del bolsillo del muchacho y levitó frente a él. Se mantuvo así durante unos segundos y Ron trató de acercarse para descubrir qué era exactamente. 

Pero ella se alejó y se movió invitándolo a seguirle. Ron avanzó poco a poco hasta llegar al cobertizo. Entonces ella se revolvió y voló hasta él. Y lo atravesó, buscó en su interior y se quedó allí, como un cachorro al cobijo de la madriguera de su madre. 

Por un momento Ron no sintió nada. Pero al segundo siguiente supo qué debía hacer. Él era un Weasley, un Gryffindor, tenía los más maravillosos amigos que alguien podría querer, y ante todo era Ronald. Sabía quién era, qué tenía que hacer y gracias a aquella luz que ahora protegía sabía a dónde debía ir. 

El primer pensamiento antes de cerrar los ojos fue para Dumbledore, por enseñarle cómo regresar; el segundo para Bill, por apoyarle; y el último para Harry, porque sabía que le perdonaría. Sin embargo, la imagen con la que viajó hasta las laderas de una montaña fue su rostro. Cara morena, cabello castaño, ojos miel, labios carnosos, espíritu de leona. O simplemente Hermione Granger, su Hermione. 


End file.
